Currently, mobile multimedia broadcasting mobile phone television service of China (referred to as CMMB hereinafter, i.e., China Mobile Multimedia Broadcasting) is gradually promoted nationally. With the maturation of technologies, CMMB programs have been encrypted in many cities. A set of charging solution is promoted by the State Administration of Radio, Film, and television (TV), and the solution uses a smart card to perform decryption and authentication. The smart card is a special storage card, which achieves storage and authentication decryption function by integrating a decryption authentication chip inside a secure digital (SD) card.
Since there is a need to ensure the instantaneity and smooth effect when a terminal (e.g. mobile phone) plays television programs, the priority of authentication processing is higher than that of data copy. A structural schematic diagram of parallel TV playing and data copy is shown in FIG. 1, wherein a personal computer (PC) side device comprises: a CMMB port driver adapted to send CMMB data to the data card side of the terminal, for example, the CMMB endpoint of the data card; and a Universal Serial Bus (USB) disk driver adapted to send file data to be copied to the data card side of the terminal, for example, the USB disk endpoint of the data card.
After having received the data, the CMMB endpoint and USB disk endpoint of a data card at the terminal side respectively inform a corresponding CMMB data processing thread and a USB disk data processing thread; and the CMMB data processing thread and the USB disk data processing thread import, according to their own data priority, the data into a synchronization module of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) to perform synchronization processing, and send the data to the smart card after the synchronization processing.
Since the priority of the CMMB data processing thread (also referred to as TV playing thread) is higher than that of the USB disk data processing thread (also referred to as data copy thread), the CPU of the terminal will be occupied by the TV playing thread all the time, while the data copy thread cannot seize CPU resources for a long time; the communication between the data copy thread and the PC side is overtime; and the PC side deems that a file is not copied successful and file copy is interrupted, which causes the storage of data on the smart card failed.